Accidental Alicorn
by Quill Cipher
Summary: Krystal just wanted to show her bullies they weren't the best. But something happens, and it will show her her true life.
1. My Story

Chapter 1

My Story

I'm Krystal Kandy, an alicorn. I am bright purple, have a bright blue mane and tail, and blue eyes like crystals. My mother and father died in an accident when I was 4 years old. I live in an orphanage in the west side of Canterlot. Here's my story.

* * *

When I was 6 years old, just a regular unicorn, I was walking along the streets of Canterlot when a store spotted my eye. It looked old. I entered and I immediately coughed from the _dust_ in the air. A black mare with emerald green eyes and a purple mane and tail. She was wearing a black cloak that hid her cutie mark. "Welcome to the Dusk And Morning Shop. Here we sell unusual items and books that are either free or low priced. Fell free to browse." I wandered throughout the store, checking my brown pouch of bits to see if I had enough for one book I wanted. Changing Forms. I was supposed to spend some of my bits on groceries for Starshine, the owner of the orphanage and the nicest pony I had ever met. I had enough for the book and a few groceries, so I paid the 5 bits and left the shop.

As I walked along the marketplace, I bought some bread, apples, bananas, and some more fruit. I trotted back to the orphanage and along the way, I met Princess Twilight Sparkle. "Why hello young filly." She said. "What's that book you have there?" She spotted the book and levitated it with her magic. "This looks interesting. What's your name?" She asked. "My name is Krystal Kandy." I took the book back and continued on to the orphanage. "Hello Krystal. Do you have the things I asked you to buy?" Starshine greeted me and took the bread and fruit. "Lunch will be ready in a few minutes. Your friends Twinkle Star and Shine Dusk and the other fillies are playing outside." I didn't want to go outside, then. Twinkle Star and Shine Dusk are two sisters that think they are the princesses of the orphanage. They trot around and bully fillies that aren't alicorns. You see, Twinkle Star and Shine Dusk were the daughters of Luna's lost sister, Starry.

I hated, hated, HATED them. They basically bully everypony, since nobody else is an alicorn. That's why I got the Changing Forms book. So I could be an alicorn and stand up to them. I went to my room and opened the book.

(A/N: _Italics is the writing in the book._Regular is Krystal doing something.)

_Chapter 4: Changing into different pony forms.  
_

_There are 4 pony forms. Earth pony, pegasus, unicorn, and alicorn. Earth ponies-  
_"I'm skipping this. All it tells is the pony forms."

_To change pony forms,__ "Here it is!"  
_

_To change into an alicorn, say these words,  
_

_Princesses, wings, horns,_

_Love, power, and emotional thorns,_

_Ponies have laughter, ponies have friends  
_

_All until the last friend to the end._

"I'm going to try it!" I said. I said the spell, and I saw purple sparks coming out of my horn. I was engulfed in a rainbow colored flame. I tried to stay awake, but I couldn't.

* * *

Right now I'm at the Canterlot hospital, after Starshine found me passed out in my room. I had wings. And a horn. The nurses took good care of me and watched me from 6 o'clock in the morning to 8 o'clock at night. On the day I was supposed to be released from the hospital, Starshine came in and told be the horrible news.


	2. Horrible News and Good News

Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with stuff. Here's a long chapter to make up for it!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Horrible News and Good News  
**

**Krystal POV**

"I'm sorry, Krystal." Starshine said. "But, you have to stay in the hospital for another week."

"WHAT!?" I yelled. "Why?"

"The doctors want to examine you and keep track of your movements. They say if you're well the first few days, you can come back to the orphanage."

"I am well! Nothing's wrong with me." I pouted.

"I'm sorry, but it's the doctor's instructions, not mine. Look, I brought your favorite book, Harry Trotter and the Deathly Hooves." (A/N: Yes, I know. Harry Trotter. XD) She handed me a book with a bright blue alicorn with a messy black mane and tail on the cover.

"Fine. I'm only staying the first few days." I started reading the book.

"Bye, Krystal. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Starshine!" About an hour later, the nurse said, "You have a visitor, Krystal."

'That's weird.' I thought. 'It can't be Starshine, she's too busy. I have no other friends...OH NO! It's Twinkle Star and Shine Dusk!' I hid under my blanket.

A soft, kind voice said, "You don't have to be afraid of me, little foal. I'm not going to hurt you. Why would a princess do that?"

I peeked out from under my blanket. It was Princess Twilight Sparkle! I was so embarrassed. "H-hello P-princess Twilight." I stuttered.

"Hello, Krystal. I believe we met while you were walking home from the farmer's market?" Princess Twilight said.

"Y-yes. I don't want to be rude, princess, but why are you here? Are you going to punish me!?" I hid under my blanket again.

"No, I actually came to adopt you."

"W-what?"

"I came to adopt you. You see, your mother and father were Sunrise Shimmer and Sunset Lust. They were alicorns, and one of Celestia's descendants. Which means you are Celestia's grandfoal."

"C-Celestia's my grandmother?"

"Yes. Great grandmother, actually. Celestia said I should adopt you, so you won't be in that orphanage anymore."

"How come I don't remember?"

"You hit your head and got amnesia, and Celestia said we should keep it a secret from you, because you would grow up famous, without having any friends, probably being too rich to think of having any. Celestia told Canterlot and Ponyville too keep it a secret from you."

"I don't have any friends..."

She looked at me, a soft smile on here face. "Now you have one. I have the papers right here, I just need to write your name. Are you sure you want to be adopted by me?"

"Yes!" I thought of Starshine. "What about Starshine? I'll miss her."

"Don't worry, I live in Canterlot, so you'll still be able to see her."

"Really?"

"Yes. Follow me."

The nurse interrupted. "Excuse me Princess, but Krystal needs her rest."

"She'll be back in a few minutes." We walked to a storage closet near my room. It was pretty big, as they had to store lots of medicine. "Now, I need you to promise not to yell, or scream, or shout, okay?"

"Okay."

Her horn lit up, and she struggled. Suddenly, I was in space. I could breathe, though. I almost screamed. "Shush, Krystal. Walk through this hallway until you find your happiest memory." I walked along the long hallway, until I came upon the memory where Starshine took us out on a picnic, and she sat close by me the whole time, and comforted me when Twinkle Star and Shine Dusk bullied me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Princess Twilight appeared. "Good. Now, I shall make you immortal."

"What!? Why?" I was confused.

"If you want to be adopted by an immortal alicorn, you have to become immortal too." She used her magic on me, and I passed out.

* * *

What seemed like seconds later, I awoke and closed my eyes quickly. 'It was a dream. I didn't have amnesia and Celestia or Princess Twilgiht isn't in front of me right now.' I thought. I opened my eyes. 'Guess not.'

Celestia was at the end of my bed. "It has been almost 6 years since I saw you, Krystal." She said. "Did you perform the spell, Twilight?"

"Yes. She's now immortal."

"I'm proud of you. That takes a lot of magic." She faced me. "Are you ready to go home?"

"But...the doctor said..."

"Now you're immortal, almost nothing can hurt you. You're all better now."

"Really!?" I jumped out of my bed, and quickly hopped back on, feeling dizzy.

"Just lie down for a few more minutes and you'll be fine. It's a side effect of the spell." She said. "Looks like you have another visitor."

Starshine. "Starshine!" I said.

"Krystal. I'll miss you. You'll come back every once in a while, right?"

"I will." For the first time in my life, I actually felt happy. She hugged me. I hugged back. "Your things are already in Twilight's house." She said, "Bye, Krystal. Visit once you get settled in!" and left.

"All ready now?" Celestia asked. I stood up and felt fine. "Yes."

* * *

A/N

It's been about two months since I last updated, I'm so sorry, I've been really busy. The next few chapters will come sooner, as I have more time to write, because I finished what's been keeping me busy.

~KandythePony


End file.
